Um novo amor
by SwenRizzles
Summary: O inevitável aconteceu. Não adiantava mais negar o amor que sentiam. Baseada nos livros de Rizzoli & Isles. Dedicada a duas amigas maravilhosas, Camila e Carla.
1. Chapter 1

Maura estava na cozinha preparando algo rápido para comer, após um dia exaustivo. Eles estavam em um caso complicado e pareci que nunca saim do canto. Apesar de não admitir casos assim sempre fazia com que ela lembrasse de Anthony. Sansone era a pessoa mais enigmatística que ela já conheceu em toda sua vida .

Batidas na por ha tirou de seus pensamentos. Maura não esperava por ninguém e considerou não atender, já que não estava com paciência para visitas, mas as batidas continuaram obrigando-a receber quem quer que fosse. Por alguns segundos desejou que fosse Anthony.

Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com a pessoa que andava rondando seus pensamentos até alguns segundos atras, junto com Julian e Urso.

\- Rato.- Maura falou com um misto de confusão e alegria.

\- Oi Maura. Posso ficar alguns dias aqui?

\- Claro.- Falou franzindo a testa se sentindo mais confusa que antes- Entrem.

Rato abraçando-a antes de entrar, logo foi retribuído. Anthony ao passou dando um aperto leve em seu ombro, Urso que estava se sentindo excluído lambeu a mão de Maura ganhando carinho, da mesma.

\- Posso saber o que aconteceu?- Perguntou quando tos estavam na sala.

\- Podemos deixar essa conversa para depois?- Julian desviou o olhar.

\- Sim, mas não pense que vai escapar mocinho.

\- Claro mamãe.

Apesar de não passar de uma brincadeira, Maura se sentiu extremamente feliz ao ouvir isso.

\- Porque você não sobe para guardar suas coisas, tomar um banho e vir jantar?

\- Tudo bem.

Quando ouviu a porta do quarto sendo fechada, ela direcionou sua atenção para Anthony que até então estava calado. Ele entendeu aquele olhar questionador.

\- Não aconteceu demais, coisas de adolescente.

\- Você soube?

\- Sim, essa coisas sempre chegam aos meus ouvidos.

\- O que aconteceu afinal?

\- Ele se apaixonou pela professora.

Por alguns segundos Maura achou que tinha entendido errado, mas como ele não falou mais nado viu que escutou muito bem.

\- Professora? A Lilly?

\- Sim, ela mesma.

\- Ela soube?- Maura estava perplexa.

\- Sim. Uma das alunas ouviu Julian falando para um amigo e acabou contando para algumas pessoas ai você já viu. Acho melhor ir, você quer passar um tempo a sós com o garoto.

\- Porque não fica para jantar? Rato vai amar se você jantasse conosco.

\- Só ele?- Perguntou com sorriso tímido, que acabou surpreendendo a Maura já que ele é sempre tão confiante.

\- Eu também gostaria que ficasse.

Logo Julian desceu e os três comeram sem tocar no assunto, apenas conversando coisas triviais e rindo de alguma piada que Rato fazia. Depois do Jantar Julian foi dormir justificando que estava cansado da viajem deixando Maura e Anthony sozinhos.

\- Você nunca deu resposta a minha proposta.

\- Eu não posso abandonar tudo que eu constitui aqui. Minha carreira, meus amigos.

\- Eu entendo, só seria maravilhoso te ver com mais frequência.

Ela penas sorriu e eles ficaram se olhando por algum segundos antes de Anthony encostar seus lábios no dela, Maura aprofundou o beijo e logo suas línguas estavam brigando por dominância. Anthony a puxou fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo, arrancando um gemido da dotou.

Quando Maura sentiu que as mãos de Anthony estava por debaixo de seu vestido ela quebrou o beijo.

\- Desculpa eu não devia ir tão longe, acho melhor ir para casa.

\- Não, nós podemos ir para meu quarto. Aqui não dar Julian pode descer a qualquer momento e acho que ele já estar traumatizado demais.- Falou tentando não parecer tão desesperada.

Quando eles chegaram ao seu quarto, Maura trancou a porta e foi encostada na mesma. Anthony a beijou de uma forma muito intensa, uma de suas suas mãos que estavam na sua coxa foi subindo seu vestido até sua calcinha ficar visivel.

Anthony levou sua mão a vagina de Maura por cima da calcinha que estava muito molhada.

\- Você estar tão molhada Maura.

\- Para você. - Maura respondeu mordendo a orelha dele.

Ambos estavam sem paciência para preliminares, queriam sexo selvagem para compensar o tempo perdido evitando que isso acontecesse.

Anthony tirou a calcinha da doutora, logo ficando de joelhos sem quebrar o contato de seus olhares. Ele beijou parte de sua barriga descoberta, antes de passar a língua em sua buceta.

\- Puta que pariu.- Maura gemeu enquanto jogava sua cabeça para trás e colocava uma de suas mãos na cabeça de Anthony para incentiva-lo a continuar.

Anthony passou a chupar seu clitores que estava pulsando de prazer e a penetrou com três dedos.

\- Você é tão gostosa.

Maura não respondeu, não tinha capacidade de formular uma frase coerente.

Ele passou a estocar e chupa-la com mais força, sem conseguir segurar Maura gozou.

Anthony se levantou e beijou Maura sem muita delicadeza que foi correspondido com mesma intensidade.

Eles se livraram de suas roupas e sem quebrar o beijo andaram até a cama onde Maura logo foi jogada na mesma. Maura estava gostando desse lado "bruto" de Anthony.

Quando ele se deitou por cima dela, Maura desceu sua mão entre seus corpos acariciando a ereção de Anthony. Passou o dedo na cabeça de seu pênis levando-o a loucura.

\- Maura teremos mais vezes para preliminares.

\- Quem estar te empatando?- Perguntou com sua voz rouca

\- Me empatando do que?

\- De me foder.

Ele a penetrou de uma vez arrancando gemido de ambos. Anthony passou se movimentar lentamente enquanto Maura mais uma vez passou sua mão entre seus corpos para acariciar seu clitores que estava implorando por atenção.

Ele passou a se movimentar mais rápido fazendo com que a buceta da Maura apertasse mais ainda o penis de Anthony.

Tentavam não gemer alto, Julian estava no quarto vizinho e podia acabar escutando.

Mais uma vez eles se beijaram para abafar os gemidos. Com a ultima estocada gozaram ao mesmo tempo.

Anthony saiu de cima dela arrancando um gemido de M aura .

Quando recuperaram o folego Maura começou a rir e ele a olhou confusa.

\- Qual é a graça?

\- Estou grata por essa paixonite do Julian pela professora. Graças a ela isso aconteceu.

\- Eu sonhei tanto que isso acontecesse.-Ele se deitou de lado e acariciou o rosto de Maura- Você fica linda assim, totalmente descontraída. não quero mais você longe, só comigo.

\- Nós somos tão diferentes que não sei como isso vai funcionar.

\- Isso é uma maneira delicada de me dispensar.

\- Não, isso é uma maneira de dizer que apesar de toda essa diferença podemos dar certo. Eu me apaixonei por você, Anthony. Não

sei em qual momento, mas quando me dei conta o sentimento já estava lá.

Nem uma palavra mais precisou ser dita, eles sabiam que o amor estava ali presente. Após mais algumas horas de conversas e carinhos eles acabaram dormindo. E dessa vez Maura dormiu dormiu tranquila, sem preocupações de que amanha ele não estivesse mais lá.


	2. Chapter 2

**Olá... Então gente a Sueli (LadyDuMaurier) me procurou sugerindo uma continuação e escreveu esse capitulo maravilhoso. Teremos Maura e Anthony juntos numa aventura, lutando com um inimigo. Espero que gostem.**

Quando abriu os olhos pela manhã Maura sorriu ao perceber que estava sendo observava. Anthony estava com um rosto sereno e retirava os cabelos negros de sua face. Era bom despertar e encontrar o homem a quem amava ao seu lado .

\- Dormiu bem ?

Pergunta se aconchegando em seus braços. O clima parecia ter esfriado e o contato com a pele era o melhor calor que poderia receber .

\- Sim , maravilhosamente. Estava te observando dormir e você parecia tão delicada... Tão vulnerável.- pós algun segundos em silêncio Anthony, fala algo que estava rondando seus pensamentos.- Estava pensando como sobrevivera a tanto em Wyoming .

\- Foi realmente difícil. Se não fosse Julian eu não sobreviveria . -Ele a observou e lhe deu um beijo leve cheio de amor – O que foi ?- Maura não compreendia aquela atitude .

\- Fiquei com muito medo de te perder. Quando soube eu não podia e não queria acreditar. Teria voltado imediatamente para os EUA .

\- Onde você estava ?

\- Na Itália , só soube quando cheguei em Boston e então voei para Wyoming .

\- Você não precisa mais se preocupar comigo , eu estou aqui e agora tenho a você. -Os dois se beijaram e permaneçam abraçados mais alguns minutos .

Maura se levanta e coloca um robe se dirigindo ao banheiro. Anthony a observa alguns segundos antes de se levantar. Depois de ligar o chuveiro ela o convida para tomarem banho juntos.

Já tinha terminado o banho quando Anthony colocou Maura em cima da pia. Eles se beijaram mostrando todo seu desejo.

Anthony já estava com seu pênis ereto encostando na coxa de Maura, fazendo-a avisar ele a penetra de uma vez. Eles se beijaram para abafar o gemido.

-Fala o que você quer, Maura.- Pergunta, sem fazer nenhum movimento para provocar a doutora.

-Eu quero forte e rápido.

Maura não conseguia formular uma frase direito diante do prazer que recebia.

Anthony começou estoca-la como foi pedido e com uma mão acariciava seu clitóris, enquanto sua boca estava ocupada chupando, mordendo e lambendo os seios de Maura.

Maura mordeu ombro de seu amante, que sem duvidas ficaria uma marca.

Anthony deu um leve tapa no clitóris da loira, fazendo com que sua buceta apertasse seu pênis, fazendo com que os dois tivessem orgasmo ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de alguns minutos Anthony se afasta de Maura, fazendo-a gemer com a perda de contato.

Maura permanece sorrindo alegremente indo até seu closet, ela põe um vestido azul e seus belos scarpins pretos. Quando se vira para encontrar sua companhia ele já não estava mais no quarto. Penteando rapidamente os cabelos negros ela se volta para cozinha sentindo o cheiro de café.

Parando na porta do quarto de Julian ela o observa dormindo " Você salvou a minha vida e agora me trouxe o amor , ao que mais eu devia lhe agradecer , meu filho" Ela pensava permanecendo mais alguns instantes antes de entrar na cozinha .

Ao entrar no cômodo uma bela visão lhe animava. Anthony estava no fogão e preparava algo para o café da manhã.

\- O que você esta fazendo ?

\- Panquecas , achei que estaria com fome .

\- Você leu meus pensamentos .- Maura começa a arrumar a mesa , enquanto ele terminava de cozinhar. Quando tudo já esta pronto ela se aproxima para experimentar o que ele fizera .

\- Parecem muito boas.

\- Devo dizer que é minha especialidade .

Os dois se sentam para comer , quando Julian surge para acompanha-los. O garoto parecia feliz de ver Anthony.

Maura não sabia se ele já percebera o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Sansone, mas estava feliz de estar entre aqueles dois homens , o café continua com conversas agradáveis até Rato fazer uma pergunta.

\- Anthony onde você mora ?

\- Do outro lado da cidade . Gostaria de conhecer ?

\- Sim , mas não quero deixar a doutora sozinha .

\- O convite se estende a ela também. Adoraria tê-los como companhia . Você aceita Maura ?

\- É claro .- Ela lhe dá um olhar cúmplice e se volta a Julian - Anthony tem uma biblioteca surpreendente Rato, você adorara .

\- Podemos ir agora ?

Julian olha para Maura com uma interrogação , esperando que as próximas palavras fossem o que esperava .

\- Termine o café e vamos .

Com uma mordida Julian termina sua panqueca e vai para o quarto trocar de roupa.

Ao saírem todos embarcam no carro de Anthony , até sua casa. Conforme vão se aproximando Maura se lembra da primeira vez que estivera naquele bairro. Estava atrás do corpo de uma jovem policial e seu coração batia por Daniel Brophy . Naquel tempo tudo parecia tão incerto , agora tudo lhe parecia tão certo. Graças a Julian e Anthony, as lembranças doloridas do passado ficavam cada vez mais distantes .

\- Chegamos . -Diz Anthony ao estacionarem frente à sua casa .

Ao entrarem , um tour é feito por eles , exceto o escritório e a sala de reuniões da Mefisto. O garoto fica surpreso no entanto, acha bastante solitário mas não diz nada .

Deixando Rato explorar a biblioteca, Maura começa a beber uma taça de vinho com Anthony, sem perceber seu celular tocar na bolsa.

\- Como esta seu trabalho ? Algum caso complicado ? – Pergunta se sentando a uma poltrona ao seu lado na sala .

\- Bem , um tanto complicado . Estamos com duas vitimas , mulheres na faixa dos quarenta e cabelos negros. Ambas mortas por uma perfuração no coração e outra no pulmã presença de sangue nas cenas de crime. Tudo foi limpo, no entanto o luminol revelara carnificina . As duas estavam com diversos cortes provocados antes da morte e foram encontradas num espécie de estado Cinderela .

\- Como assim Cinderela?- Ele franzia a testa em pergunta .

\- Foram encontradas em casa com a pele limpa, uma faixa para conter o sangramento e vestiam camisolas de seda vermelha .

\- O que sabem sobre as vitimas? Há algum histórico?

\- Não exatamente . A primeira era adotada; os pais morreram a dez anos. Sua ficha era completamente limpa . A segunda o que sabemos é que trocou de nome a vinte e dois anos assumindo o nome de uma outra mulher já morta.

\- Realmente complicado , posso pedir ajuda se quiser .

\- Jane já pediu ajuda a Gabriel , acho que em breve obteremos algum resultado .

\- As pessoas fazem coisas que nós admiram cada vez mais. Como se os demônios que habitasse a nossa volta se revelasse em situações como esta .

\- Você sabe que eu não acredito nessas coisas Anthony.

-Eu sei, me perdoe. Força do hábito.

Maura lhe sorri singela e os dois continuam a beber.

Maura se levanta e senta no colo de seu novo e enigmático amante , o beijando. Os dois ficam em silencio se observando e observando as pinturas a sua volta. Eram tão diferentes e no entanto se sentiam tão completos." O amor é mesmo algo inexplicável ."

Antes do almoço Rato e Urso brincavam no jardim , Anthony se junta a eles enquanto Maura permanecia uma observadora da situação. Quem os visse até diriam que eram mesmo uma família.

Após o almoço e toda correria Julian decide descansar no quarto de hospedes , o casal decide repousar um pouco também e se deitam no quarto de Anthony, apenas abraçados .

Era bom ser amada e não precisar esconder .

Ao despertarem , os dois trocam um olhar intenso , não era apenas paixão ou carinho. Havia um grau de confiança e respeito muito alto entre eles.

Se beijando o clima entre eles começa a esquentar e mais uma vez se amaram.

Quando abre os olhos novamente Anthony já não estava mas na cama.

Ouvindo uma voz familiar ela se levanta e veste um robe. Descendo para o andar de baixo , ela passa pelo quarto de Julian que ainda permanecia dormindo.

Ao entrar na sala ela ouve a voz de Antony .

-Como disse Maura esta aqui e esta bem . – ele vestia a mesma roupa com a qual deitara – O que esta acontecendo ?

\- Maura ?! – a voz de Jane era um misto de surpresa e alivio ao ver a amiga atrás de Sansone – Graças a Deus você esta bem .

\- O que houve Jane?- Maura não entendia nada do que estava ocorrendo .

\- Você é a próxima , Maura .

\- Do que você esta falando detetive Rizzoli ? – Pergunta Anthony envolvendo a medica em seus braços .

A cena dos dois juntos ainda surpreendia Jane , mas ela se concentrou nos fatos .

\- Gabriel conseguiu informações nada agradáveis sobre as vitimas. Tentei te ligar varias vezes mas você não atendia. À uma hora atrás resolvi passar em sua casa e foi quando encontrei tudo .

\- Tudo o que Jane ?

\- A porta estava aberta o que achei muito estranho , quando entrei tudo parecia normal , mas foi quando entrei em seu quarto que me surpreendi. Sobre sua cama estava uma camisola igual a das outras vitimas de seda vermelha e em cima um bilhete . Eu não sei que língua é essa mas reconheci o nome de Sansone no final , imaginei que pudesse estar aqui .

Soltando Maura, Anthony pega o bilhete e começa a ler. A língua escrita era latim .

Minha ,

Nunca pensei que pudesse encontra-la em meio a minhas outras noivas , mas devo admitir que foi um prazer . Nenhuma delas conseguiu ser tão digna de minha atenção , seu histórico familiar e pessoal me surpreendeu , você encara a morte todos os dias e ainda assim permanece ao lado dos anjos . O que sente quando corta a carne e sente o sangue entre suas mãos ? Os olhos que antes tinham vida lhe agradam ?

Não importa , até os anjos tem seu lado perverso e o seu florescerá comigo e um pouco de ajuda . Nós veremos em breve .

D.S.

Obs : É um prazer rever Sansone , mas ele deveria saber que não é certo tocar no que não lhe pertence . Minhas lembranças a Mefisto .

Deixando o bilhete sobre a mesa , Anthony assume um olhar de raiva e frustração , jamais visto por nenhuma da duas mulheres .

\- Você sabe quem escreveu isso ?- Pergunta Jane com um olhar questionado .

\- Dimitri Stracci . – ele se volta para Maura que o abraça – Ele voltou .


End file.
